One Of A Million
by NRG99
Summary: This is the story of Pack. He's a clone trooper in the newley founded 969th legion under the command of Jedi General Lunar-sen. Pretty much 75% O/Cs.
1. Pilot

A/N: So I just edited this chapter. You can expect Chapter 2 before Valentine's Day. :)

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

One Of A Million

As he stood beside his brothers; in the Venator-Class cruiser, The Marauder, CK-0099, Pack, couldn't help but think a happy thought, _"This is it, I'm finally going into battle,"_ then the more depressing thought came to mind, _"And I'll probably die with in the first five minutes, if I'm lucky."_

"You are now in the newly formed 969th legion under the orders of Jedi General Lunar-Sen." Commander Popper informed us. Commander Popper's armor was completely orange and black except for his left chest armor which had the words "In Command" in Galactic Basic Standard. We were all rookies, so we didn't have any war paint. "Now listen here ya' big group o' misfits!" The misfit's, that's what everyone calls our legion, mostly because our growth pods were sabotaged and that now almost every one in this legion were different from 99% of all Clones. Pack, Colombo, Nax, Deck, Magma, Bling, Nexu, Medick, Owl, Sync and Cannon all were less mature than the rest of the legion. "Now I guess about 60% of you won't survive your first battle." Popper continued.

Then Medick interrupted. "Actually, 57% percent of rookies die in their first battle."

Then Popper walked up to Medick and demanded. "Are you correcting me, Mr. Smarty-pants?"

"Yes, and I'm actually a clone trooper not a smarty-pants." Medick responded innocently. I shared a fist bump with Nexu while Bling, Cannon and Deck clapped in awe.

"Who do you think you are?" Popper commanded face turning red.

"CK-0001, A.K.A Medick." Medick responded. When you ever want to piss anyone off, just leave it to Medick. He even got the General Shaak-Ti pissed during cadet training. We were going to be held back and do extra training but Blitz demanded that we try our own in the midst of battle.

Then Popper snapped and punched Medick and roared. "Why you nasty little bugger, I should knock you to the next rotation!"

"There is no need for this kvetching, Popper."

"The General."

"Yes, so these are my soldiers." Lunar-sen asked. He was Kalkakren, a lizard-like humanoid, native to the planet Grenoillyk. He turned to us and said. "Now as you all now Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are holding a front on Christophisis, but the separatists have a blockade over these two backwater cities; Cazne'olan and Nawar'aven " He explained as he turned on a hologram map of Christophisis and pointed to two cities. "Why these cities are of importance, is because the outer planetary defense system is situated just above these two cities and if the Separatists gain control of this defense system all reinforcements ships will be destroyed. General Natkûun, his apprentice Bahli-Stoh and his legion were commanded to destroy the separatist blockade but were sent into a trap and are now stranded in between these two cities and according a message which we received 5 days ago there numbers are thin." He then opened up a hologram message and played it.

"This is CC-33-6987, Cubick, are numbers are thin and to boot some new type of droids are being sent every 5 days and have windeld our numbers down to seven..." There was a laser blast sound and the hologram screen panned towards a blast door which opened and a dead clone rolled back and some weird sort of droids entered and started firing. Cubick fired back and talked into his comlimk. "Commando Clankers! Page is down and I don't know how long I'll last myself." Then a door fell down and five figures entered the room. Two of them ignited lightsabers and the others pulled out guns. As the Jedi and a clone trooper with scar-like war paint held of the droids, the other two clones came over to Cubick. One with flame-shaped war paint on his shoulder pads, helped Cubick up the other clone, with brown curves and waves all over his armor looked tensely at the opposite blast door.

"What's wrong Don?" Asked the other clone.

"Wait, Burn... Move!" Don screamed just before half of the blast door exploded and the other half blew into Don sending him and his cannon launcher flying.

"Don!" Burn was able to utter the other clone's name before he was shoot in the thigh and fell to the floor. Then Cubick grabbed his and Burn's gun and started firing at the droids. Soon one of his blasters was shot off his hand and the droids took the opportunity to fire seven blasts at him. Cubick's lifeless body hit the floor the droids turned to Burn. Burned kicked one of them down and grabbed the droids gun and shot the unarmed droid and shot another droid in the head and ran out the open blast door firing. Then the hologram machine must have been hit because it went blank.

"Now we shall send two gunships to scout out the area and then return to join the rest of the attack. From then on we shall blow up the first blockade, rescue Natkûun and his legion, then General Mundi shall firebomb the second blockade then meet up with us and Natkûun, with reinforcements then secure the defense system. Now the scouts will be Triangle and Bond Squad in the first ship." As he said their names two groups of five troopers walked by.

"See ya, Pousce." Pack said to one of the clone troopers passing by.

"See ya, there Pack." Pousce said sharing a fist bump with Pack.

"The second scout ship shall contain of Dragonfly and Donner squad along with Corporal Gripp." Lunar-sen continued.

"That's us, Donner squad!" Medick announced to Pack, Nexu, Owl and Sync. Donner squad stood up and was followed by Dragonfly squad and a clone trooper who sported orange, white, and black armor and an orange parallelogram on his chest armor. He also sported the words "If you can read this, you suck." in Galactic Basic Standard.

"Come on, you lazy-heads get up!" Gripp ordered Donner squad.

"Okay, Okay! Jeez, we're getting up." Owl responded whilst putting on his helmet. Gripp then pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue and put on his helmet.

"Okay! Donner and Dragonfly squad get into the secondary vehicle." Popper commanded.

"Wait, he said the secondary vehicle. Aw man! That means we're just back-up!" Pack said as the thought him.

"We will be able to jump to hyperspace in ten seconds." Eckig said.

"Hold on, Hailfire." Gripp said to another clone from Dragonfly squad. He pointed to two other clones from Dragonfly squad, Sync and Pack and said. "Setback, Eagle, Pack, Sync you guys are our main gunners; Sniper rifles and Barrel Guns, if anything goes wrong you guys have to be ready to fire on a blockade. Oh, and don't forget, always hold on to your straps"

"Sir, yes Sir!" The clones responded

As the second gunship dropped into the atmosphere, Gripp contacted the first gunship. "Pousce, I can see your gunship, as far as I can tell there is no blockade."

"Yeah. I noticed. It's weird, there was a blockade just yesterday. Wait a minute, Loblon check the metal count in front of us." Pousce said to his pilot through the comlink.

"It's huge. There is a blockade out there. They must be under some sort of cloaking devi...!" The pilot's sentence was cut of by three cannon lasers into the primary ship's cockpit. Then it seemed like a blockade had appeared out of nowhere. There were seven Wreck-class cannons, three of them were smoking. Then another three lasers pumped out slammed into smoking primary gunship, ending the ship's existence.

"Shit." Pack swore under his breath.

"General, there seems to be a second ship." B1-09-0086 told TB-49.

"Then fire the cannons at it." The tactical droid told the Series 1 battle droid.

"But sir, we only have one cannon that has no need to recharge." The droid responded.

"Then fire it, you nincompoop!" TB-49 ordered.

Through the open doors Pack could see the cannons laser zip by almost scratching the gunship.

"That is some heavy flak." Owl said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Nexu responded nastily.

"Oh just shut up." Owl spat back at Nexu. Just then the gunship rumbled.

"What was that?" Hailfire asked.

"It's seems the enemy is firing using their infantry squads." Eckig answered. "Oh yeah. Pilot 2 are you ready to turn this ship around?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I..." But his sentence was cut off as glass shattered around his cockpit.

"What's going on up there?" Gripp demanded.

"We've lost Pilot 2 to infantry fire. Wait here comes some more flak." Eckig said as a laser streaked over the ship. It was followed by two blasts; one which missed completely under the ship but the other razed one of the wings.

The gunship tilted to one side as Eckig tried to regain control of the ship. Just then Hailfire screamed. "Help me!"

"Hailfire!" Gripped said turning around to see the clone's hand slip off the strap, the clone skid across the tilted gunship and fall to his death on the city below. "Crap." Gripp muttered. Then the ship regained it's balance.

"There's more flak on the way." Eckig informed the remaining troopers. "Gunners 1 and 2 see if you can hit the flak before it gets here."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Gunner 1 and 2 responded.

Then the flak came. One laser went over Gunner 2's wing whilst the second skimmed the bottom of the gunship. Then all of a sudden the doors of the ship closed. "What the.." Pack said surprised.

"It seems the blast that hit the bottom must have messed up the gunship's doors' controls. The third blast went in between Gunner 1 and the flaming wing.

"That one was close to blowing us up." Gunner 1 said.

"That's it, right, all they have to do is wait for the cannons to recharge to try to hit us again but by that time we should be back out of the atmosphere." Setback said reassuringly.

Then Gripp said. "Wait there are 7 cannons which they've got one shot left."

"I doubt they'll be able to hit us. I mean they've already tried seven times." Setback responded. Then something shaked the ship. "See, what did I tell you. That blast didn't even hit us."

"Not true. That last one grazed Gunner 2's cockpit" Eckig said in terror. He watched as Gunner 2's cockpit caught on flames. "Hang in there Gunner 2."

"I'm sorry. I can't" Gunner 2 said. But they would be the last things he ever said as his cockpit flew of the gunship and slammed into it's only good wing that it had left.

"That's it we're going down!" Eckig said in dismay. Then the ship started spiraling towards the ground.

"Oh fuck!" Pack swore as his and Setback's straps broke off the gunship with them along with it. Pack slammed into one wall. Then his strap came down almost hitting him on the head. Next to fall was Setbacks strap which got jammed inside the wall, the sharp part sticking up. Then Setback came down screaming but was silenced as he impaled himself in the waist with the sharp bit which he had fallen upon.

"Be good, boys." Pack heard Eckig said over the intercom. Seconds later the gunship crashed cockpit first into the ground behind a building. The force of the explosion slammed Pack into another wall where he lay and felt the whole world go black.


	2. On The Ground

A/N: So this chapter is short. I'm sorry, personally I hate waiting, so I decided, to split this huge chapter "In Hiding" into three parts; On the Ground, Through the Blockade, and In Hiding. So anyways hope you enjoy and the full chapter list is on my blog .com, so just R&R! And have fun!

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

One Of A Million

Chapter 2: On the Ground

Pack was shifted out of unconsciousness by a weird substance seeping into his armor.

"What the hell?" Pack said, noticing that the liquid was red. Then it hit him. "Blood." He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. Then he noticed he had been lying in a pool of blood that had come from a limp body next to where he was sitting. "Setback." He realized, recognizing the bloody body as his friend's.

Struggling to his feet, Pack stretched, feeling the pull of injured muscles. Quickly, he checked his blaster and comlink, relieved to see that they both appeared to be working. He punched his com, and raised his arm to face and listened carefully. All he heard was static. Blast it. Pack crouched next to Setback, and he rolled the body over, grimacing at the huge wound in his comrade's stomach. Methodically ignoring the blood, Pack snatched Setback's blaster from his holster and hefted it in his right hand.

"I'll blast some clankers for ya, buddy." Pack said before turning and heading towards the gunship's door. Coming round the corner, Pack's arm flew up to shield his eyes from the glaring sun of Christophosis. Blinking rapidly, he could make out a few blurred shapes, before a shadow covered his eyes and he could see again. His hand grabbed his blaster and he dropped into a semi-crouch.

"So you're up." Corporal Gripp said. Pack slowly relaxed, and stood straight again.

"Yah, I..." Pack cut himself off, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "So… why haven't the Separatists blown us up yet?"

"It's because we landed behind a building. If they fire at there's a 75% chance of the building landing on top of them." Eagle responded from his perch on a pile of rubble behind Corporal Gripp. Turning away, Eagle shouted "Hey, Gong can you help me with the barricade?"

"Sure." the clone trooper in question responded.

"Wait, we're building a barricade...?" Pack let his question hang in the air, unasked.

"'Course, to delay any forces they send our way." Nexu responded, shrugging.

"So wait, how come they haven't attacked us yet?" Pack asked.

"Because you've only been unconscious for a minute or two." A clone trooper responded from atop a nearby building. He was looking through a pair of binoculars, and scanning the area.

"Holy shit!" He yelled,

"What is it, Scope?" Gripp asked.

"Commando Clankers. A good twenty of them." Scope responded, sounding grimly determined. Pack knew that tone of voice. It was the same as his own when he knew that there was gonna be a hard battle, and soon.

"Damn it." Gripp swore under his breath. "Battle positions! Missile launchers to the back, heavy artillery to the front and the rest of y'all in the middle." With these words Gong and Owl grabbed their missile launchers and prepped them, Sync and Eagle ran to the front with their Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons whilst every other clone joined between the others.

It seemed deathly silent until all of a sudden thirteen Republic gunships came out of hyperspace in front of the Separatist blockade that still loomed over the city. The sky lit up like a fireworks display. Pack rushed to the back of the formation and scaled the side of a crumbling building. He settled down behind a pile of rubble that used to be a wall, and pulled his sniper rifle over his shoulder. He unlocked the safety and trained his weapon over the heads of the other clones.

All of a sudden lasers started firing amongst the clone troopers.

Eagle and Sync returned fire. Five droids were shot down, but the rest of the droids kept on firing. Soon Eagle was shot in the leg and slouched. Then Scope and Nexu ran to help Eagle, but Nexu was shot in the arm and Scope was able to shoot another droid, destroying it, when he was shot in the face and died instantly.

"God dammit! Missiles, now!" Gripp ordered. Gong and Owl fired two missiles which destroyed all of the droids except two. Then Gripp stepped over the barricade and shot one droid three times in the chest, destroying it immediately, but the other droid kicked him in the chest sending him flying. Then the droid cocked his gun at Gripp but with a flash of laser fire, the droids head was blown off.

"Thanks Pack." Gripp shouted, leaping to his feet again.

"No problem-o." Pack shouted back taking out another couple droids. All of a sudden there was an explosion above them. Pack looked into the sky to see one flaming gunship slam into another. The flaming gunship, twisting and burning through the sky, slammed into a building and exploded in a terrific flash of light and heat. The other gunship crashed on its side only twenty meters from Pack.

-One in a Million-

Then the gunships door flew off its hinges and slammed into the Separatists' blockade, destroying two tanks and half a column of droids. Lunar-sen jumped out of the open door and ignited his blue lightsaber. He was followed by ten clone troopers. Then all the gunships landed except one.

Lunar-sen activated his comlink and spoke into it. "Kamikaze, it's your cue."

-One in a Million-

"Sir, there's a gunship headed straight for us. I think he's doing a suicide run." B1-09-0086 told TB-49.

"Then fire all cannons at the ship." TB-49 ordered.

"Roger, Roger."

-One in a Million-

King saw the gunship explode in front of his gunships.

"Prep the missiles." King told his flag gunship's pilot through his ARF helmet.

"Sir, yes sir." The pilot responded.

"Link, Trouble, are the troops ready to deploy on your ships." King said into his comlink.

"Sir, yes sir." The two ARF corporals responded.

"Jock," King said to an ARF trooper that was holding on to a deploy line. "I need you to take Baba and League to meet up with the General once you're down on the ground."

"Sir, yes sir!" Jock responded, saluting smartly, before turning to find the other clones.

"Sparta, watch your leg, I doubt it's fully recovered since that skirmish on Balnab." King said to an ARF trooper that had lines running all over his armor. The words; "Damn the clankers" were written on the back of his armor in Galactic Basic Standard. Sparta always was running into battles, which had led to him breaking his leg in an explosion on Balnab.

"Yah, whatever." Sparta responded, flippantly.

Before King could scold Sparta about his incompetence a voice went over the intercom. "This is Pilot 1 and we are ready to drop cover."

"Got it." King responded. Then the three gunships dropped their invisibility shields. King pressed the button near the gunship's door. He grabbed a deploy line and the doors opened.

"C'mon boys! Let's go!" Just as the droids started firing at the gunships, King and the rest of the ARF Troopers grabbed the deploy lines and slid down onto the ground below. As King cocked his twin pistols he thought. "It's time to bust some clankers."

To Be Continued…


End file.
